Shapeshifter
Shapeshifters physically re-arrange themselves tothe surprise of their enemies. Unlike other classes, Shapeshifters are masters of disguise and surprise. Overview Hit Die: d8 Skill Points: 4 + Intelligence Modifier Species Prerequisite: Robot or Doppelganger Class Skills: Agility, Athletics, Awareness, Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Mechanics, Perform, Stealth, Survival, Use Rope. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Shapeshifters are proficient with all simple weapons and martial weapons as well as the kukri, kama, nunchaku, sai, and siangham. Doppelganger Shapeshifters are proficient with neither armor nor shields.Robot Shapeshifters are proficient with light armor, but not shields. Class Abilities My Body is a Weapon: Shapeshifters gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. Transformation: Shapeshifters can shapeshift as a Standard Action (as opposed to a full round action normally required for Doppelgangers). Robots that take levels of shapeshifter can pick an alternate form to transform into (motorcycle, washing machine, stereo, smart car, etc). Robots gain a new alternative form at each new shapeshifter level. These times apply to making weapons as well. AC Bonus: '''Shapeshifters gain a flat bonus to their AC from their class level. These bonuses apply to the Shapeshifter’s touch AC and when he is flat footed but not when he’s helpless. Additionally: *Doppelgangers add their wisdom modifier to AC as an untyped bonus (applies to touch AC and when the Doppelganger is flat-footed but not when he is helpless). *Robots add their Constitution Modifier to their AC as a natural armor bonus. This bonus stacks with other natural armor bonuses that increase natural armor but not ones that grant natural armor. '''Jack of All Blades: Shapeshifters gain the ability to form any non-masterwork melee weapons (normal weapon proficiencies still apply). Formed weapons turn to ooze or shatter (as appropriate to the Shapeshifter) if they leave contact with the body. Defensive Blob: As an immediate action Doppelganger Shapeshifters can assume a pseudo blob form and move up to 2 squares. You may declare that you are using this ability after the attack roll has been made, but you must declare it before you know whether or not the attack connects. *You must still spend an action to assume your previous form. Evasion: If the Shapeshifer makes a successful reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. A helpless Shapeshifter does not gain the benefits of evasion. When Swords Won't Reach: Shapeshifters gain the abilty to form specific ranged weapons: *Doppelganger Shapeshifters gain the ability to form a light crossbow. This crossbow is the same as one you would find in a store except only the Shapeshifter can use it. Reloading is a free action. *Robot Shapeshifters gain the abilty to form a handgun. This handgun is the same as one you would find in a store except irremovable from the arm. Reloading is a free action. Robots have the option of forming a silencer if they choose. Accelerated Transformation: This ability decreases the time needed to transform to a Move Action. These times apply to making weapons as well. Special Technique: Shapeshifter gain special abilities based on their species. *Doppelganger Grab: At 3rd level, a Doppelganger Shapeshifter gains the ability to initiate a Grapple from a number of squares away equal to his Shapeshifter level. Should he succeed on the Grapple, he can drag the victim to him as a move action and tie them up as a Standard Action on his next turn. As a full attack action, a Doppelganger can attempt to grab a number of targets equal to his Shapeshifter level. Resolve each Grapple attempt sepearately, and treat them as separate Grapples (thus one target gaining control of the grapple does not affect the other Grapples). If he has more than one creature grappled at one time, he can choose to either pull them in and tie them up one at a time, in which case resolve as above, or else try to pull everyone in at the same time, but the targets get an addition chance to gain control of the Grapple if the Doppelganger tries to tie up more than one person at a time. Even attempting this maneuver requires a tremendous expenditure of energy. Once initiated, the Doppelganger cannot attempt additional ranged Grapples until a number of rounds equal to the number of attempted Grapples has passed. This cooldown begins the round after the Doppelganager has released his last target (whether they break the grapple or are tied up). Likewise, he cannot initate more grapples until after this cooldown has transpired. *Robot Rockets: At 3rd level, Robot Shapeshifters gain the ability to fire rockets. As a Standard Action, a Robot can fire 1 rocket, targeting either a square or a creature (ranged touch attack) up to a number of squares away equal to twice his shapeshifter level. Creatures within a 1 square radius of the blast get a Reflex Save (DC 10 + Shapeshifter level + Con modifier) for half damage. Creatures struck by a rocket do not get a save. Rockets deal 2d6 points of fire damage. Alternatively, as a full attack action, a robot can fire a number of rockets up to his Shapeshifter level. Exhausted, he cannot fire another rocket for a number of rounds equal to the number of rockets fired. Due to spread, the rockets cannot all target one square. Master of All Blades: Shapeshifters can form masterwork melee weapons. Uncanny Dodge: A Shapeshifter can react to danger before his sense would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonys to AC (if any) even if he is caughter flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Dual Wielding: Shapeshifters gain the ability to form two ranged weapons simultaneously. Their ability to use these particular weapons is better than normal. The shapeshifter is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. This ability only applies to ranged weapons formed by the Shapeshifter. My Body is The Weapon: As they advance in level, Shapeshifters gain increasing control of their physical abilities. At 5th level, their unarmed damage is improved to 1d8 for medium, 1d6 for small, and 1d4 for tiny. Hyper Speed Transformation: Decreases the time needed to transform to a swift action. These times apply to making weapons as well. Perfect Form: the Shapeshifter becomes a paragon of their species. *Doppelganger Skeletonization: Doppelganger Shapeshifters gain the ability to absorb energy directly from a body. If they can successfully Grapple and tie up an opponent, as a free action they can skeletonize the body. Using this ability ends the Doppelganger's turn, though he may still make an immediate action. If this ability is used on the PC, the character is knocked unconscious and wakes up sometime later feeling hungry/dehydrated and missing 5 lbs of mass. If the Doppelganger successfully skeletonizes someone, he gets a +2 adjustment to Strength and Constitution scores for 1 hour. Absorbing multiple people within that hour does not improve the bonus, but does restart the timer. *Bigger Robot: Robot Shapeshifters can choose to transform into an alternate form one size category larger than their normal state (4 door sedan, pick up truck, etc.). Category:Class